Bioactive Natural Products Laboratory (BNPL) is actively engaged in the bioassay-directed discovery, isolation, purification, identification and synthesis of natural products from plants and microbes for potential pharmaceutical and agricultural applications. All research projects carried out in BNPL have the same goal and hence, are not separately described. To determine the chemical structures of unknown bioactive natural products it is important to obtain various types of MS data. MS data is complementary to NMR data and often is the only way to assign the correct chemical structures to some natural products. Therefore, MS is an integral part to the success of our research.